


change in gender

by Daysie17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Germancest, Insecurity, Magic, Ukraine is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: Sometimes to get your beloved all it takes is a change in gender.





	1. Germany

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own hetalia, and since they're countries I don't consider it real incest.  
Translations are in the notes at the end.

_“Ludwig…” I heard a soft voice call out. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but everything was black. Suddenly I was in a forest, and in front of me stood an old fragile looking woman, who gave me a fond smile. Something about her was familiar, and then the scenery changed again. This time, I saw my teenage self running through the woods, following a rabbit. The rabbit disappeared into a hole and I heard a soft groan, then I watched as my teenage self walked towards a woman, who was lying in the grass, against a tree and holding her bleeding side. _

_My eyes widened, the old woman I had seen, was her. My teenage self was immediately by the woman’s side, telling her that everything would be okay and ripping his shirt off to stop the bleeding. He then proceeded to bring her to his (my) house, bandaged the wound and let her sleep in his (my) bed. The next morning when my teenage self had made soup to give the lady, she was gone. _

_The memory stopped, and I was back with the old woman. I stared at her, it was obvious I didn’t understand what was going on. She then started speaking, in a soft voice: “I am no ordinary woman, I am a witch. And to thank you for what you did all those years ago, I shall help you now.” “You don’t have to, besides there is nothing I need help with.” She gave me a knowing smile and told me: “So you are telling me that you do not wish to make a certain white haired Prussian with red eyes fall for you.” The way in which she spoke reminded me of a mother teasing her child about their first crush. WAIT! How did she even know?! She chuckled, probably having read my thoughts through my expression. I swallowed and asked : “ Would you even be capable of helping me?” She nodded. “Thank you.” _

I sat up and sighed, it was only just a dream. I’ll never get Gilbert to like me. I looked down, when suddenly a long strand of blond hair fell into my face. That’s not right! I shot out of my bed and ran into the bathroom, as I looked into the mirror I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

The person looking back at me was a beautiful girl with vibrant blue eyes and blonde hair that stopped shortly beneath her well-endowed bosom. My hand went down to my boxers, and I resisted the urge to cry, it was gone!!! How was THIS supposed to help me? I walked back into my bedroom and sat on the bed with a frustrated sigh. _Wie soll ich das den anderen erklären? _

All I wanted to do was hide under the covers of my bed, but I knew that I had to get up and make breakfast because Gilbert was too ‘awesome’ for such a task. I quickly threw on a pair of Italy’s boxers that I had washed because he forgot them, since my own would obviously be too big. Then I took one of my shirts and put it on. I quickly brushed my hair and decided that I looked as presentable as possible considering the situation.

I made my way downstairs, boiled a few eggs and set the table. A few minutes later Gilbert appeared in the kitchen and whistled “I never knew Luddy could land such a hot chick” He told me and I blushed. “Uhm…Gilbert…_ich bin es, dein Bruder_” I tried to explain to him and he gaped at me.

**Gilbert POV**

“You’re West?!” I exclaimed looking at the hot chick. Well, she did bear a striking similarity to my _Bruder_, and she has set the table just like West always does. “_Wie_?” I ask her/him. “Would you believe me if I told you that it was a witch” West asks me. I had no idea how to react so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I started laughing. Germany looked appalled and in her feminine voice shouted “This is not funny!” I slowly calmed down and just grinned at her, asking “So…are we gonna eat breakfast?”

**Germany POV**

After breakfast I was waiting for Italy to come over. “_Ciao Doitsu_!” Came the enthusiastic yell of north Italy. He then entered the living room and looked at me. “I didn’t know Germany has lady-friends” He said, and it took all of my self-control not to shout at him because how come no one recognizes me?! “I am Germany” I told him and instead of freaking out about this like a normal person/nation, he just smiled. “Oh, well you are a _bella ragazza_.” He complimented me, and I felt the need to strangle him, but didn’t act on it, knowing that I needed his help. “Listen Feliciano, I always help you and barely ever expect anything in return, but now I am in need of your assistance since I believe that you know more about woman’s clothes than I do” I told him, trying to sound as professional as possible. That idiot just continued smiling and answered “You could have just asked if I could go clothes shopping with you.”

After putting on a long coat to hide my not very womanly clothing we started walking towards the Schlossstraße, where we first entered an underwear store. I had no idea what to do, I was unfamiliar with the sizes of woman’s underwear, but luckily Italy seemed to know what to do. He walked up to a saleswoman and asked her “Could you take my friends measurements?” The young woman smiled kindly at us and answered: “Of course, just follow me dear.” After finishing up her measurements she told me “Okay, your size is 80 E.” “_Danke_” And then I went back to Feli, telling him my size and together we chose a few bras and panties. Luckily, they fit so we quickly paid for them, and I let out a relieved breath once we exited the store. Even though I look like a girl, I’m still a guy so obviously I felt out of place in a lingerie store.

Next up was a clothes store, where I got myself a pair of hot pants and a red top that showed a bit of cleavage, obviously I wore some of the new underwear underneath it. Then we bought some high waist jeans and a few normal t-shirts plus some sports clothing. Feliciano also insisted that I got a black dress that was tight around my waist and then flowed down until mid-thigh. I have to admit this was not quite as uncomfortable as the lingerie shopping, and afterwards I just quickly bought a pair of sneakers, wanting to get home quickly because all the trying on had exhausted me.

**A few days later**

Since there were no meetings, the only people I had seen the last few days were Kiku, Feliciano, Roderich and of course Gilbert. “Louise!” I heard Gilbert yell. He insisted that since I am a girl now I should have a woman’s name, and so he’s been calling me Louise. “_Was_?!” I yelled back. He then burst into my room. “You need to get out! So we’re going to my favorite bar!” I was about to decline, but that determined look in his eyes made me change my mind. “Okay _Bruder_, just let me get changed.”

Looking at my clothes, I decided to wear a black high waist jeans and a red V-neck t-shirt. I combined that with a pair of high heeled black ankle boots that Feli had given me as a gift from Italy. I checked myself in the mirror and decided I looked fine. As I walked downstairs I felt Gilbert’s eyes scanning my body. I hope he likes what he sees. Wait, no! He just likes me as a sibling I reminded myself, but still there was a small part of me that hoped he saw me in a different light.

“_Ich bin bereit_” I tell him and we walk to the bar since it’s not very far from my home. At first everything was fine, we were enjoying some _Bier_ and talking as we used to before my transformation happened. But after a few bottles Gilbert had gotten tipsy and was flirting with a pretty but stupid woman in a revealing outfit. I huffed and informed Gilbert that I was going home.

At home, feeling jealous I took of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black bra with lace and matching panties. If only Gilbert knew what he was missing. This gave me an idea, and that night I could barely sleep in excitement for what I was gonna do the next morning.

That morning I silently tiptoed to the basement, still wearing only the underwear from yesterday. I softly opened the door peering inside and noticed that Gilbert was still asleep, and alone. I then got on the bed, positioning myself so that I was straddling his waist. He groaned, slowly blinking up at me before asking: “_Schwester, bist du das?_ “ “_Ja_” I answer, smirking at him. I could tell he was getting hard and playfully asked “Like what you see?” Gilbert seemed to be speechless, he was simply staring at me incredulously. After a minute of silence I was starting to regret this. What if this doesn’t work? What if he hates me? Against my will I could feel my eyes getting moist. Suddenly Gilbert spoke up “Louise? What is this about?” “What is this about? Maybe the fact that you flirted with another woman even though you were there with me, not her! Can’t you see that I’m in love with you?!” I ranted. Instead of answering, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up a bit, sitting me down on his lap, then he brought himself up into a sitting position. I raised an eyebrow, and he just smiled softly before kissing me. After we parted he told me “_Ich liebe dich auch._”


	2. Belarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Belarus who changes gender and the pairing of this chapter is BelarusxUkraine. They're countries, so in my opinion it's not really incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I don't own hetalia, and the translation is at the bottom.

**Belarus POV**

_Everything was black and then suddenly I was on a field, an old woman standing a few feet away from me. “What do you want?” I ask her, and she smiles softly, almost knowingly, as though there was something she knew that I didn’t. “Calm down little Girl, I am here to help you” She says, but that did nothing to calm me down. If anything this just put me even more on edge. Who does this woman think she is? “I wish happiness upon this world, and for that there needs to be peace. This peace can only be achieved by ensuring the happiness of the countries. You can thank me later. ” Then that bitch just left!_

I woke up and immediately noticed something was wrong, the familiar weight on my chest was missing, also my long hair had gotten a lot shorter. “_Što na chren_” I inspected my body and there was no doubt about it, I was male. Okay, who could help me? Big brother Russia! Luckily I stayed at his house, so I quickly ran to his room. “Big brother!” Ivan looked at me, dumbfounded.”Bela?”He asks uncertainly. “_tak_, do you know how this happened?” He shook his head, then he walked over to his closet and wordlessly handed me a pair of boxers and a shirt. Right, I nearly forgot that I was still wearing my nightgown. I blushed lightly and headed to my room to get dressed, a rather uncomfortable affair thanks to that thing between my legs.

I then made my way downstairs where I could smell the mouthwatering aroma of _blini_. I stopped in my tracks- Ukraine! I had nearly forgotten that she was staying here as well! How am I supposed to face her?! After a few moments I was pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of my brother “Let’s get breakfast, da?” I just nod, trying to figure out how to explain this unexplainable change to Katyusha.

We both entered the kitchen where the Ukraine had already set the table. “_dobroho ranku, _Ivan and uhm…” she trailed off, cocking her head to the side and looking at me with confusion. “It’s me, Belarus!” I tell, maybe a bit harshly since she flinched. “Belarus? I-I’m sorry for not recognizing you, it’s just that you look a bit different.” She explained, and then we sat down and had a rather awkward breakfast because of all the unanswered questions.

It has been five days! Five friggin days and still there was no sign of me returning to my normal form anytime soon. Not only that, but the stupid old witch from my dream has not shown her ugly face again, instead my dreams are filled with Katyusha and me doing inappropriate things! I think by how often I blush she is starting to catch on, she has been acting weird around me lately.

**Ukraine POV**

I was busying myself with making some _borshch_ and as the soup right now just needed to heat up and be stirred occasionally, I looked out the kitchen window, seeing Ivan chop and carry wood with the help Belarus, whom I had started calling Nikolai. As I observed them, I found myself noticing the way that Nikolais strong arms picked up the heavy pieces of wood with ease, wondering what it was like to have those muscular arms wrapped around my waist, his body pressed against mine and- No! Bad Ukraine! I silently scolded myself while turning my attention towards the soup. Ever since Belas transformation I’ve been paying attention to him in a different, non-sibling way. I think he may be catching on though, he’s been acting colder towards me lately.

“Food is ready!” I call out while I put every ones plates on the table. As usual I tried striking up a conversation but Ivan always answers very shortly and Nikolai doesn’t even bother to say anything in the first place.

In the evening, as I lay upon my bed and though about Nikolai, tears started building up in my eyes and I couldn’t hold back a strangled sob. Why must I desire something which I can never have? Even as a man, Belarus probably still desires strong, cold and good lucking Russia instead of stupid, poor and weak Ukraine!

**Belarus POV**

I walked upstairs on the way to my bedroom when I heard sobbing coming from Katyushas room. I enter her room and she looks up at me with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. “_siastra_, what’s wrong?” I ask her in an unusually soft voice but she just shakes her head.

Sighing lightly made ke my way over to her and sat down on the bed, putting one of my arms around her shoulders. “You can tell me.” I assured her and after a moment of hesitation she meekly asked “Promise you won’t judge?” I nodded, then a terrible thought crossed my mind, what if she’s in love with Russia? She looked me in the eyes for a few seconds, moved one of her hands to my neck and softly presses her lips against mine. Just as my brain had understood what was going on and I was going to kiss back, she pulled away.

“_meni shkoda_” She said softly, removing her arm from around my neck and looking at her lap. I didn’t think I could form the right words in that moment, not now that all I wanted was her lips on mine again. Acting on instinct, I turned her head towards mine and leaned down slowly, kissing her. I could feel her stiffen for a second, but then she relaxed and placed her hands on my shoulder, then she twisted her body so that she was facing me and straddling my lap and her voluptuous braless chest was pressed against my torso. My hands moved from her face down to her hips and I pulled her even closer, moaning when she rocked her hips against my hardening member. We interrupted our kiss in favor of breathing some oxygen. As I stared at her, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly clouded with lust, I couldn’t help but whisper: “_ja ciabie kachaju_”. Katyusha smiled softly and answered “_YA tezh tebe lyublyu_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
Belarusian:  
Što na chren = What the fuck  
Tak = yes  
siastra = sister  
ja ciabie kachaju = I love you  
Ukrainian:  
dobroho ranku = good morning  
meni shkoda = I’m sorry  
YA tezh tebe lyublyu = I love you too  
Foreign food:  
Blini = thin Russian pancakes  
Borshch (eng: borscht) = a soup made with beets and usually served with sour cream

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
Wie soll ich das den anderen erklären? = How am I supposed to explain this to the others  
ich bin es, dein Bruder = it’s me, your brother  
Bruder = Brother  
Wie = how  
Ciao Doitsu = hello Germany  
bella ragazza = pretty girl  
Danke = Thank you  
Was = what  
Ich bin bereit = I’m ready  
Bier = Beer  
Schwester, bist du das = Sister, is that you  
Ja = yes  
Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too


End file.
